I hope you're happy
by frankie-s-forever-mine
Summary: Summary is inside. Come on, check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All these wounderful characters belong to Ann M. Martin, except for Larry Baileys, Connor Bradley, Taylor Martin, and Caitlin. I hope Ann M. Martin doesn't have the heart to sue me...  
  
Geesh. One word you might hear a lot of in this story, especially from Tiffany Kilbourne who really, really is Shannon's younger sister. Okay, this isn't my first fanfiction, I've posted others but they all pretty much sucked. I hope this one will catch someone's eye, I really loved writing this story. It's really fun to write about the BSC blah.. blah... blah.. Okay, onto the story, basically Shannon is entering High-School and she starts to reveal her feelings to Bart. I hope you don't mind it's a Shannon- Bart story instead of Kristy-Bart but they do go to the same school. Kristy is mostly in this story because she sort of get's mad that Shannon is dating/crushing on the guy she broke up with a few months ago... It's weird because I'm writing Kristy as the, 'jealous ex-girlfriend' and she's my favorite character along with Shannon but I think Shannon and Bart is a pretty good pairing, don't worry. The story will definitely get better, I just need more practice. I really, really hope you guys like it. I've gotten good grades in writing classes I've taken over the last few years, but it's just not the same, they're teachers they have to boost your confidence. I just think it's better to hear it from the other people out there, not that I think they giving me good grades is bad. Uh... I'd really, really like it if you'd review, I mean you know if you liked the story... Constructive criticism is always welcomed, no flames please! Thanks! Well hear goes: It starts out at the Kilbourne house one holiday morning: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- "Shannie! Mom said to get up!" Tiffany yelled into my ears.  
  
I grabbed one of my pillows and thrusted it at her, she ducked and the pillow hit something-I didn't look, geesh it was too early in the morning... I just grabbed the next pillow I could find and kept it over my head and started to close my eyes.  
  
"Shannon Kilbourne!" Tiffany screamed taking the pillow from my grip and hit me on the head countlessly.  
  
I moaned and tried to raise my hands to make her stop"Okay, okay-" I rose but Tiffany didn't stop hitting me though. I gave her a Look "Tiffany stop it! I'm getting up!" I said grabbing back my pillow and I hit her back.  
  
"Oooh, touch-ee and this is what I get for being your morning call." Tiffany sat at the side of my bed. I walked slowly to my closet and threw the doors open. "Looking for a Halloween costume, big sister?" Tiffany snickered.  
  
"What's the wake up call for, you disturbed my beauty sleep..." I moaned again.  
  
"As if Shannie, your already a blonde- headed with blue eyes girl, how could you get any prettier?" Tiffany teased batting her eyelashes for emphasis.  
  
"Haha." I giggled.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Tiffany inquired fingering a lock of her curly blonde hair.  
  
"Looking for an outfit to wear?" I had that mean glare of sarcasm in my eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay Ms. Stoneybrook. Oh, by the way," Tiffany smiled, her eyes twinkling "Your night in shining armour called..."  
  
"Who's that Tiffany?" I asked quietly, even though my heart was pounding so hardly against my chest I'd thought that any moment it might have popped out.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Larry Baileys, Connor Bradley, Taylor Martin-" I started ticking off the different boys on my fingers.  
  
"Geesh Shannie, how many gentleman callers do you think you have," Tiffany smirked.  
  
"Get on with it, Tiffany." I gave her a Look.  
  
"It was Bart, Shannie. He was the one who called" Tiffayn shrugged.  
  
"He did?" I asked. My blue eyes twinkled then I spun around, "What did he say Tiffany?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh so he called and he just said nothing." I snorted.  
  
"Okay, okay- He just said if you're free if you wanted to meet him for dinner."  
  
"Did he leave his number?" I said grabbing some old-sneakers, khaki pants, and a dark red turtle neck.  
  
"You're dressing like Kristy, Shannie." Tiffany smiled.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Right, I totally believe you."  
  
"You're a right pain, Shannon."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Snob." I giggled.  
  
Tiffany looked at me with a strange look but started to giggle loudly too.  
  
"Haha. Your a joke Shannie."  
  
"Ooh, and your Ms. Smarty-pants right?" I said thougtfully.  
  
"No. Geesh, I better get out of here before you start throwing shoes at me." Tiffany started for the doorway.  
  
"Very funny." I rolled my eyes but smiled at her anyways.  
  
"Come down for some lunch Shannie, Mom said you might be starving from sleeping too much" Tiffany took one last glance at me.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a minute. I just need to freshen up."  
  
Tiffany sneaked a small giggle. "Sure." Tiffany left quickly before I could throw my shoe at her.  
  
"Okay." I laughed. Suddenly the phone rang instantly, as if on cue. Half of me hoped for Kristy or Caitlin from school the other half really wished it was Connor Bradley or even Bart.  
  
"Hi. Kilbourne residence, Shannie speaking." I said professionally into the phone.  
  
"Hi Shannie, it's Kristy." Kristy giggled.  
  
"What's up Kristy?" I decided to shake off the whole Shannie part. Shannie is a name I mostly get called by my parents, except when they get extremely mad and start calling me Shannon Louisa E. Kilbourne. I find it cute, and sort of embarrassing.  
  
"You're coming to the club meeting right?" She asked me.  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, of course." I nodded into the phone.  
  
"Do you want to hitch a ride with Abby and me?" Kristy inquired.  
  
Abby and I, I thought but I honestly didn't want to be a pest. Kristy was doing me a huge favour by offering to give me a ride then me bugging Mom, or Dad to give me a ride to Claudia's. She's actually done me a few favours. Like, when she invited me to join the BSC I honestly felt grateful. Not only would I get to sit in another neighborhood and get to know others, I also gained new friends. The first time I atteneded the club meetings, I was only filling in for Stacey and I was especially curious because I wanted to know what meetings were like. When Stacey joined the club again, I decided I'd be a regular and an associate member as well.  
  
"Shannon?" I heard Kristy's voice again.  
  
I snapped back into reality "Whoops, just dazed off there. Yeah I'll take the ride, thanks Kristy!" I thanked her happily.  
  
"Okay, be ready. I'll be there by 5:25PM okay??" Kristy said.  
  
"Sure, I'll be ready as ever." I answered.  
  
"Good." She replied.  
  
"Good." I copied.  
  
"Okay." Kristy started giggling.  
  
I started snickering. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, see you!" Kristy said.  
  
"Bye!" I answered quickly.  
  
"Bye!" Kristy giggled.  
  
"See you at 5:25." I echoed her giggle.  
  
"Right, bye Shannie!" I heard her hang up.  
  
I put the phone down, changed, and jogged down the stairs as I clipped two teddy-bear earrings to my ears.  
  
Mom saw me enter, "Hi Sweetie," "Come, sit down for some lunch." Mom smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"Where's Maria, and Tiffany?"  
  
"Your father took them out for some bowling."  
  
"Sounds like fun." I giggled pouring some orange juice into a glass and stabbing a piece of bacon from my plate.  
  
Mom looked at me taken aback, "Aren't you going to start scowling and mumbling about how unfair your parents are, how unfair that your dad took your sisters out for fun and not you?" Mom snickered.  
  
"I'm laughing all the way Mom. Hahahahaha!" I laughed sarcastically but gave her a real Shannon-like grin.  
  
"Okay, okay. Your all dressed, for-for... for the BSC meeting?" Mom glanced at me sipping down her coffee she had just poured into her cup.  
  
"Well, yeah. Bart-t-t-ie. Bart Taylor did call, didn't he?" I asked quicker than quick.  
  
"Birdie Taylor?" Mom stuttered choking on her coffee.  
  
"No Mom, Bart Taylor. You know the dark-haired guy from school." I pointed out to my mother.  
  
"Oh, sorry honey bear. Yes, he did. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I thought Tiffany was joking." I smiled again.  
  
"Hmm, I sense something going on, what's that called again? Ah yes, frission." Mom said beaming at me as if I just created the cure for cancer.  
  
"Frission?" I inquired, giggling.  
  
"Oh, honey."  
  
"Mom, I'm serious just because I'm the oldest you shouldn't pull the whole my-big-daughter-is-all-growned-up-I'm-going- to-cry act," I laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Now I know what Tiffany means..." She gave me a small smile, the one that Tiffany had given me earlier, in my bedroom.  
  
"Why don't you help me with some salad?" Mom asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd love that but, I think I need to return Bart's call." I answered her.  
  
"Ohhh. Okay, honey. I'll be in the kitchen, just yell once you decide to faint." Mom chuckled and gave me the smile she, and Tiffany had given me earlier.  
  
"Parents..." I muttered as soon as I had got into the den and grabbed the phone from there. I found Tiffany's writing pad next to the phone with the name Bart Taylor on it and beside the name were numbers scribbled which I guessed was his telephone number. I dialed the number instantly, my fingers itching to hang up the phone but I took control and just stayed on the phone while it rang... and rang...  
  
"Hello?" A polite voice answered.  
  
"Hi. Good afternoon, could I speak to Mr. Bart Taylor please?"  
  
"Okay, who's this?"  
  
"Uh.. Shannon Kilbourne his classmate."  
  
"Kay'" The young, polite voice answered. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!" He screeched.  
  
I held the phone a few feet away as if it would bite me then after rubbing my ears making sure I wasn't deaf I heard another male voice answer.  
  
"Lo'? Shannie?" Bart asked.  
  
"Hi Bart, my sister said you called. You did call didn't you? Oh, if you didn't I'm so embarrassed." I rushed on quickly.  
  
"Relax Shannon, I just called if you wanted to go out sometime. My schedule is completely empty so I was wondering, your a nice girl and I'm a nice guy, and if you'd like to go out to a baseball game or something." Bart answered calmly.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Okay, I guess Bye then." Bart apologized quickly.  
  
It was now or never I decided, "Bart, I'd like to go with you. How about a movie Friday night?" I asked him.  
  
"Wow, you mean it Shannie?" He sounded genuinely shocked.  
  
"Of course. What about your girlfriend??" I contemplated.  
  
"Oh Shannon, please. That is just a rumor that Eric Heart spread to get even with me for taking his turn for the book reporting thing." Bart told me honestly.  
  
"Really?" I practically cried with relief.  
  
"Really. I promise with all my heart." Bart sighed.  
  
"Gee Bart, this is really nice of you."  
  
"But?" Bart said.  
  
"But? There is no but. I'm really excited, and I'm glad it's a Wednesday."  
  
"I'm excited too, see you back in school Shannie?"  
  
I blushed 'Of course,' I answered in my head... "Of course." I repeated to him.  
  
"Great, it's a date." I hoped I heard him smile in the phone.  
  
"Bye!" I smiled into the phone.  
  
"Wait! Shannon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the practice of Bart's Bashers tomorrow?"  
  
"What time?" I asked him.  
  
"3:45PM, in the school yard of Stoneybrook Day."  
  
"Oh." I said shortly.  
  
"What's wrong Shannon?"  
  
"I have a baby-sitting job at Kristy's house for David Michael, sorry Bart."  
  
"Oh, oh no problem."  
  
"See you Shannon!"  
  
"Yeah, Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I hung up smiling like an idiot and ran into the kitchen and hugged my mother.  
  
"Oh, MOM!" I cried happily hugging her.  
  
"See Mom, I told you she was nuts." Tiffany shrugged cutting the tomatoes.  
  
"Tiffany Kilbourne."  
  
"What?" said Tiffany innocently cutting.  
  
"Mommy, I need help with my shoelaces." Maria came into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help!!" I cried practically skipping across the room.  
  
"Whoa hold on there princess." Dad chuckled as I walked straight into him.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Daddy!" I kissed him on the cheek and giggled.  
  
"Daddy, Shannie's in L-O-V-E." Maria snorted like a pig.  
  
"Who is your gentleman caller, Shannie?" Dad laughed.  
  
"Not telling..." I said with a gleam in my eyes.  
  
Maria snorted much louder this time.  
  
"Geesh Maria, it's so uncouth to snort like a pig-" Tiffany rolled her eyes and fluffed her hair.  
  
"TIFFANY!"  
  
"Yeah Mom?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ok, I made Bart seem like a love-sick fool but don't worry he acts more like himself later... Don't forget to review if you like it! Or you could even review if you hate it. 


	2. Ttthat's good

Yeah! I finally finished chapter 2, it was pretty hard to do actually but it was fun all the same. How did you like the first chapter? It wasn't exactly my "finest work" but it gets pretty close. Okay, as I've said before this isn't my first fan fiction, I've done others but in my opinion they weren't exactly pieces of art. I hope this story is better than the last few ones I've put up. In case you're wondering, I'm a beginner. I hardly use big words, I try but it's kind of hard to put those big words in a sentence with other small words so, this may seem like 3rd grade work. Hehe. Okay, I'll cut to the chase, Shannon finally does admit to the BSC that she is starting to go out with Bart and of course Kristy is shocked, I won't say anymore because I'm going to give the chapter away. Well, Shannon, Abby, and Kristy have arrived at the Kishi's and it's a beautiful and bright afternoon:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Chapter 2  
  
It was a bright afternoon as we ran from the junk bucket (Charlie's car) through the Kishi's front hall, up the steps and into her room. Stacey, Dawn, Claud, and Mary Anne were seated on the bed, Mal and Jessi were on the floor. Once Abby, Kristy, and I found our seats (Kristy as always in Claudia's director chair, Abby on the floor with Mal and Jessi, I sat on a stool next to the bed.)  
  
"Will this meeting of the Baby-Sitter's Club come to order?" Kristy hollered. A pencil stuck over one ear, and a clipboard in her left hand. We all snapped to attention as Kristy said, "Any club business?" We all shook our heads. "Have you all been reading the club notebook?" She inquired. We all nodded our heads vigorously. Suddenly, the phone sounded loudly. Jessi reached for it, "Hi Baby-Sitter's Club, what can I do for you?" she stopped and then nodded, "Okay, yeah, mm-hmm, okay, okay, I'll call you right back Mrs. Rodowsky." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Mrs. Rodowsky needs a sitter for Friday afternoon, two fifteen to five fifteen. For Shea and Archie..." Jessi sat back down simply.  
  
Mary Anne grabbed the record book, "Let's see, Kristy you have a Krusher's game, Claud has an art class, hmm... It's only Mal, Dawn, and Stacey."  
  
Mal smiled. "You take the job Dawn. I know you're saving up for those earrings."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "Nah, Mal you can take it. You have wanted that book collection since forever..."  
  
"Do you mind if I take it? I haven't sat for the Rodowsky's in awhile.." Stacey asked both.  
  
Dawn and Mal nodded as Mary Anne penciled in the job. After Stacey called back Mrs. Rodowsky to let her know that she would be the one who was sitting, Claud offered all of us some ring-dings, and she passed soda- crackers to Dawn and Stace. Again the phone rang for another job tomorrow at the Perkins house, Claud took it. Another ring for Saturday, the Newtons, Kristy took it. Another ring for the Pikes just Vanessa, Claire and, the triplets (there are 8 kids in the Pike family including Mal. It's Mal (11), Adam, Jordan, Bryon (the triplets who are 10), Vanessa (9), Nicky(8), Margo(7), and Claire(5).) that Dawn and Jessi got since Mal was busy with her orthodontist.  
  
Mimi knocked the door loudly, "Hello girls, my Claudia your friends must leave in 10 minutes. I may need help with dinner. Would any of you girls want something to eat or drink?"  
  
We all shook our heads politely. She left the room without hesitation and we were by ourselves again.  
  
"You guys, do you think you'd like to come over? My Mom is holding a big cocktail party on Saturday night and she said she'd like if you'd come." Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Mary Anne nodded.  
  
"Is it helping out with the kids that'll be there or something? Or can we really bring dates and stuff." I asked.  
  
"Oh no, nothing like watching the kids. It's Dad, he had a promotion. It's supposed to be formal we're helping her decorate. Richard even said about putting a disco ball in the barn..." Dawn and Mary Anne giggled.  
  
"I'll be there, I could bring Pete." Stace said fingering a lock of her golden shaggy mane.  
  
Claud smiled, "What a great idea you guys. I'll ask Alan if he'd like to go," Claud smiled.  
  
Kristy coughed, "Alan?"  
  
Claudia and Mary Anne giggled, Claudia finally said, "Kristy we only know one Alan."  
  
Jessi said she had a rehearsal and couldn't go, besides her parents would never hear of letting her go to a late night party. Mal said the same thing. Everyone looked at Kristy, Abby, and me.  
  
"What?" I shrugged.  
  
"I'll probably just hang around Mary Anne." Kristy concluded.  
  
"That sounds fine Kristy, but I'm going to be dancing with Logan." Mary Anne let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"I'll just stay for a bit, a cocktail does sound fun." Abby grinned at the possibilities.  
  
Everyone glanced at me, "I could ask somebody."  
  
"Who's the somebody Shannie?" Kristy lightly punched me.  
  
"Yeah?" Claud suddenly interested.  
  
"He's a nobody," I said quietly and pretty embarrassed.  
  
"Doesn't sound like one Ms. Kilbourne." Stacey giggled lightly.  
  
"Who is he, Shannon?" Mary Anne's eyes gleamed with excitement.  
  
"He goes to my school..." I put my hands together nervously.  
  
"Stoneybrook Day?" Kristy inquired.  
  
"Yes," I replied looking at her, "The nobody is Bart Taylor." I said shaking.  
  
For a moment nobody spoke, finally Stacey and Mal said, "Congratulations." Claudia did the same. Mary Anne just gave me a hopeful grin, Abby and Jessi hugged and gave the thumbs up, Dawn just beamed and gave me a huge hug. I watched out for Kristy, "T-th-that's good." She finally managed.  
  
"Thanks Kristy." I smiled at her.  
  
She returned the smile but it took awhile for her to, once the meeting was over everybody piled out of Claud's room and out the door. Abby, Kristy, and me just sat on the porch and waited for Charlie. Abby saw me looking at the floor and Kristy at her shoes. "Kristy it is okay for Shannie to see Bart right? I mean you guys did break up over a month ago."  
  
I just shot Abby a death glare, and Kristy just stared, "I'm sorry Shannie. I should've been more happy for you, a hearty congratulations, OKAY?" She said the last word with an evil eye for emphasis. "Sorry, I'm happy for you. Oh, here comes Charlie. Let's go!" Kristy said leaving the question hanging.  
  
"Sorry." Abby muttered.  
  
"It's fine," I smiled at her, "I sort of expected this from Kristy." I admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get over it soon." Abby said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, me too..." I said as I slid in and closed the door behind me. The trip back home was solemn and really quiet... Abby was dropped off first, Kristy and I both hugged and said good- bye. When I got dropped off, Kristy just said good-bye and I'll see you at the cock-tail but no hug or shake or smile... I nodded and waved good bye. Kristy and Charlie pulled off my driveway and off to the Brewer-Thomas house.  
  
As I kicked off my sneakers and just dropped to the couch Mom stuck her head in the door, "How was the meeting honey?"  
  
I shook my head as if to say "No" but I just nodded and said it was, "Just fine,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I hoped you like it. To all the people out there who love Kristy this is pretty hard to take in. I know, I think Kristy is the most fantastic character but without Kristy being jealous/mad about Shannon and Bart seeing each other, this story wouldn't seem realistic. In this case, she did go out with Bart for awhile but broke up a few months after, now a month later she finds out that he's going out with her neighbor and fellow club member, Shannon Kilbourne. Now, if you liked it review, if you hated it feel free to review, remember constructive criticism is always welcomed. No flames please! 


	3. Thank God it's a Wednesday

Hello! I lost my inspiration for this story, but I finally found it! This is probably the shortest chapter yet, I promise I'll update it soon, yeah so, how did all of you like the last 2 chapters? I thought it was pretty good, myself. The age of these guys, hmm Well, supposedly they were supposed to be 14, but then I put Mimi in the story so I guess they're about 13 here. Listen to me blabber on, I'll cut to the chase: Shannon comes home and you know, she's feeling all funny because she doesn't know if she really wants to be with Bart, she's had a crush on him for... forever, but she doesn't want to lose Kristy as a friend as well, poor Shannon. Okay, I'll update soon!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
I didn't feel like having dinner that night, so I just had half of a left- over hamburger and excused myself. Mom asked if I had been snacking in Claud's, I shrugged, Dad raised his eyebrows. I grabbed my plate, cleared it off and stuck it in the dish-washer, I still had to do an essay that was supposed to be handed in on Tuesday. I grabbed an empty leaf of paper in my binder and wrote my name and the date on the top-left-corner, it wasn't that hard to write actually, the essay was supposed to be 250 words, 248 I counted, and I already put 'The End' at the bottom, so I just added to my title, I put my pen down, "Thank God it's only Wednesday," I sighed sticking the paper back in the binder, and changed into a huge t-shirt, and shorts.  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
It was Dad, he always says good night to all of us before he goes off to his office, where he does some extra paper- work usually on weekdays, when Maria was born he started to work harder, and that was also when Mom needed to find a job which she found, a job with SHS, as an accountant, damn, sometimes I wish I was an only child, "Come in," I said walking to the door.  
  
"Hi Sweetie," Dad smiled kissing my cheek, "Wow Shannie, honey, you smell extra-lovely, like a baby's bottom."  
  
"Augh! Dad, that's gross!" I exclaimed.  
  
Dad chuckled, "Sorry," "How's school, honey?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, it's good, school's good."  
  
"Grades okay?"  
  
It's fine, dad," I replied stiffly.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll see you in a bit then, don't stay up too late, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Dad, whatever you say." I answered him unanimously.  
  
"Okay, bye Honey," He gave me a big hug, I hugged him tight. It's good he still does this night-checking-on-kids thing, it's how we talk, I mean talk properly, I hardly do that now with 2 sisters... When I was younger he usually stayed in my room (sat on the director's chair), read me a story and gave me hot cocoa if I woke up with a bad-dream, he doesn't do that anymore, he's always busy, and so is Mom. I got my toothbrush and went to the bathroom a few doors away, and brushed. Maria came into the bathroom with her toothbrush too, and gave me a tooth-less grin (she just lost her two-front-teeth, and has been singing, "ALL I WANNT FOR CHRRRRISSTMASSS ARE MY TTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOO FRONTTT TEEEETHHHHHHH!") Mom, Dad, Tiff, and I think it's pretty cute.  
  
"Night' Shannie,"  
  
"Night Maria, see you in the morning." I gave her a big hug,  
  
"Bye!" Maria waved her toothbrush.  
  
I walked back to my room, tucked myself in and managed to snooze...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
How'd you like it? Sorry it's short, I'm pretty tired since I just finished this and went to a bowling game, 7 games! Wow, I'm pooped... I'll just take a little snooze right now, okay; I'll produce the new chapter as soon as I finish napping! Alright readers, you know what to do... REVIEW! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcomed, NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thanks! 


	4. You CANT!

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Ann M. Martin, except for the ones you don't recognize!  
  
Okay everybody, this is the third chapter of, 'I hope you're happy'. I really hope you like it! I worked on it for a while and extended this chapter a bit. Sorry I hadn't updated, it took a long while, for this chapter to pop in my head, well, time flies, and it's already a Friday. It's also time for Shannon's date with Bart, and it's also a club meeting...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eventually Friday rolled along, I already had brought out some clothes but I couldn't decide so I called Claud, and told her my fashion crisis. "Okay, why don't you bring all of those clothes out to my house, I'll help you pick and maybe you could borrow some earrings or something," She said casually into the phone.  
  
"Thanks Claud, I really want to have a lot of fun tonight,"  
  
"No prob, why don't you come over early, I'll call Stace if you want so she can help as well,"  
  
"Fine with me, I'll be there as soon as I brush my teeth,"  
  
Claud giggled, "Okay, hurry up!"  
  
"Bye!" I grinned.  
  
Claudia chuckled into the phone, "Sure, Bye!"  
  
I hung up hastily packing a 2 denim skirts and 2 blouses along with some cowboy boots in a duffel bag (I was wearing tight-fitting jeans and a baggy white sweater that had black sheep knitted on I was also wearing cowboy boots) I ran to the kitchen, "Hey Mom, do you think you could drive me to Claudia Kishi's?"  
  
"Whoops, sorry Shannon, but I'm taking Maria to her art class in Stamford, why don't you ask your father?"  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway Mom. Wait a minute, Dad's home?"  
  
"Sure he is honey," Mom gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"Thanks again Mom,"  
  
"Oh, honey,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have fun on your date," Mom winked at me,  
  
"Thanks Mom," I smiled sarcastically,  
  
"It's only 5:00!" She raised her eyebrows,  
  
"I know, I want to get to the meeting early, Claud and I have a project to do, Mom," I smiled,  
  
"Hmmm, okay honey, have fun in the meeting and on your date,"  
  
"Okay Mom," I chuckled, "Hey DAD! WHHERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE ARRRRRRRRRRREE YOUUUUU?"  
  
"Hi Princess," Dad folded me in a hug.  
  
"Do you think you could drive me to Claud Kishi's?" I pleaded.  
  
"You want to go early to your meeting, honey?" He inquired,  
  
"Well, I have to put together an outfit with her for a special activity, so she asked me to come early," I didn't want to say that we were putting this outfit together so I could impress Bart, so I clamped my mouth shut and gave him the best sad-puppy-eyes look.  
  
Dad smiled, "Okay, let's go, I'll just get the keys, did you say "bye" to your Mom already?"  
  
"I did, Dad," I giggled.  
  
"We have to pick up Tiffany from her tutor, Bart will pick you up at Claud's won't he?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have to give him another call after the meeting to say that we're done,"  
  
"Sounds fine,"  
  
We rode silently to Denver Drive, and picked up Tiffany from her tutor, she was waiting outside, her shoulder bag swinging from side to side, and her coat on.  
  
"Hi!" She cried, greeting Dad and me,  
  
"Hey Honey, are you cold? It's a perfectly warm summer's day," Dad gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Tiffany," I greeted as she slid into the backseat.  
  
"Guess what?!" She squealed, forgetting about Dad's comment.  
  
"What?" I inquired.  
  
"Oh, is something exciting going to happen, sweetie?" Dad said as he turned right to Crestwall Street, which is about two more blocks away from Claud's,  
  
"Ms. Roper is having a birthday party and all her students are invited, she said that you, Mom, Shannon, and Maria should come too,"  
  
"Wow, Tiff, when is it?" I asked her, as I could see Claud's house came into view.  
  
"January 12, 1:30- 6:30PM,"  
  
"We'll definitely be there, right, Dad?" I asked,  
  
"Of course, but that means getting Cledine a gift, and we're fresh out of napkin holders, so we might have to go to Washington mall," Dad sighed happily, (Cledine is Ms. Roper's first name, she was also my tutor when I was little)  
  
"YES!!" Tiffany and I screamed.  
  
"Alright, we can discuss this at dinner," Dad wiped his brow, and pulled onto Claud's driveway, I glanced at my wristwatch: 5:12PM. "Thanks Dad for beating the clock, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye Shannon!"  
  
"Yeah, bye Shannie!"  
  
I waved as they pulled off the driveway and back home, I pressed the doorbell, Claud flung open the door, "Hurry, show us what you've got, Stace just arrived a little while before you did," She giggled excitedly, we thundered up to her room,  
  
"Hi Shannon!" Stace smiled as she jumped off the bed,  
  
I smiled and brought out the stuff from my bag,  
  
"Hmm," Claud closed her eyes.  
  
"OH CLAUD!" Stacey screamed.  
  
"What?" Claud jumped up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Why don't we use your fabric decorater, it will look great on Shannon's light denim skirt,"  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Stace, that is creative, I forgot I bought that," Claud ran to her desk and pulled open one of the bigger drawers, she brought out five colorful tubes, "Shannon, you can borrow my cowboy hat that I decorated, it would give you an outback look," Claud smiled at the thought,  
  
"Yes, and I brought this t-shirt that would look perfect with the outfit," Stacey beamed pulling out something from her shoulder-bag, it was a beaded spaghetti-strap, it was extremely stunning, lots of glitter, and in the center it read, 'Ride on,'  
  
"Wow, this is stunning," I grinned as Stacey handed over the shirt to me.  
  
"You can keep it, I have lots of other clothes that look exactly like that," She smiled at me.  
  
"Oh my Goodness, this is great," I cried, "Thank you, thank you!" I grinned like a fool.  
  
"Stupendous," Claud squealed.  
  
"Amazing!" Stacey laughed.  
  
Stacey helped me try-on the shirt, we found out if I stretched it would kind of show-off my flat stomach. Claud decorated my skirt with the fabric decorator, drawing white horses and cowgirls, I was thankful it said quick- dry. Claud let the skirt sit on the bed, to dry out, while she ran to get something out of the basement. "I got it," She cried breathlessly,  
  
"An IRON?" I stared, my eyes wide.  
  
"An iron." Stacey replied as if Claud had figured out the true meaning of life. She filled it with some paint water, and plugged it to a socket beside her bed, as she ironed the decorated parts on my skirt, she hummed. Stacey told me later that sometimes an iron made things "glow" or "stand-out"  
  
"Here it IS!" Claud flung out a white cowboy hat from her closet, and said I could return it on Monday, or if I could give it to Kristy or Abby when I see them, so they could give it back to Claudia in school. She said that the fabric decorator would come off much, much, later, so I didn't have to worry about it falling off. Kristy, Jessi, and Dawn opened the door as I put the shirt, hat, and the skirt back in my bag, "Hi you guys," Jessi smiled,  
  
"Don't you have ballet Jessi?" Stacey asked,  
  
"No, it was cancelled today, Madame is sick." Jessi frowned,  
  
"Hey, I got dropped off by Mom, she had an interview to go to," Dawn said as she joined Claud, and Stace on the bed.  
  
"What's in the bag Shannon?" Kristy asked me curiously,  
  
"Oh, I uh-" I said slowly.  
  
"Is it your date with Bart?" Mal asked plainly,  
  
"Yeah, when did you get in Mal?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh, I just got in, I was behind Kristy, but I dropped something on the stairs," She reached into her pocket, "This," She smiled.  
  
"Wow, that's the smallest notebook I've ever seen, Mallory," Claud answered.  
  
"Yeah, I found it in the attic," Mal shrugged and stuffed the notebook back in her pocket. "The Pike family is doing spring-cleaning," Mal flopped onto the bed.  
  
"Oh my, I remember when we did spring cleaning, Becca had allergies, you know, from all of that dust," Jessi shook her head pitifully,  
  
"HI!" Mary Anne and Abby ran into the room, it was now 5:29PM,  
  
"Are we late?" Mary Anne asked.  
  
"No, we're just about to start," Kristy said firmly.  
  
"Wow, those are amazing boots, Shannon," Mary Anne admired, Mary Anne, even though her father is as loose as he can be, he still wants to know what his daughter is wearing, so far, no very cool stuff, like tight-fitting pants, pierced ears, dyed hair, and, anything out-of-this-world.  
  
"Thanks Mary Anne," I blushed.  
  
As Claud's digital clocked beeped to 5:30PM, Kristy hollered, "May this meeting come to order?"  
  
We all straightened up.  
  
"All of you read the club notebook?" Kristy asked.  
  
8 heads nodded.  
  
"Any club business?" She spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, come on Shannon tell them your news," Claudia beamed at me,  
  
"No, it's okay Claudia, it's not CLUB business,"  
  
Kristy glanced at me,  
  
"Well, Bart and I are going to a movie after the meeting, that's it!" smiled.  
  
"Wow!" Abby exclaimed.  
  
"How fast," Mary Anne giggled.  
  
"You CAN'T!" Kristy stood up.  
  
"What? What do you mean, I can't?" I glared at her.  
  
"Kristy, let it go, it's just a first date, right, Shannon? Anyway, they're just starting out, CALM DOWN!" Mary Anne pulled her down to the director's chair.  
  
"Kristy, you can't hold a grudge, you did break up with Bart over a few months ago," Dawn spoke up.  
  
"Look, Shannon, I'm sorry," She muttered sarcastically,  
  
"No you're not," I argued,  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHANNON LOUISA E. KILBOURNE, Y..Y...YOU ARE SUCH A SNOB," She sputtered,  
  
I exploded, "No, I didn't Kristy! You just don't want to let it go, and I am not A SNOB,"  
  
"KRISTY, SHANNON!" Jessi shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" We glared.  
  
"Kristy, like Mary Anne said it's only a first date," (I stuck my tongue out at her), "but, Shannon, maybe you could've told Kristy in a calmer way?" Jessi said nervously. (Kristy snickered and crossed her eyes at me)  
  
RING  
  
"I'll get it," Kristy and I both cried reaching for the phone,  
  
I grabbed it first, "He-"  
  
Kristy snatched it out of my hand, "Hey, Baby-Sitter's Club what can I do for you?" "Oh, hi Mr. Newton, for Jamie? Okay, what time? Okay...Yes... Okay. I'll call you right back," "Mr. Newton," She said glancing at all of us, but glaring at me, "needs a sitter for Jamie on Tuesday and on Saturday, next week, from 3:10- 7:00PM. Mary Anne grabbed the record book, "Let's see, Jessi you have a ballet class, Mal you have a doctor's appointment, Stacey, Kristy, and me, we're the only ones who are free that day," She finished.  
  
"Oh, Mary Anne, I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday but I'm free on Thursday," Stacey said. "Mary Anne! I have to accompany Shannon to the vet on Tuesday, and Charlie, Mom, and Watson are car less on Thursday, Nannie went to New York to visit her friend so sign me out." Kristy sighed.  
  
"Okay, why don't I watch Jamie on Tuesday-" Mary Anne began,  
  
"Yeah, and I'll watch him on Thursday," Stacey smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," Kristy smiled, she called Mr. Newton back to tell him that Mary Anne would be sitting on Tuesday and Stacey on Thursday. Then a call from the DeWitt's for Taylor, Madeline, and Ryan on Sunday, the Ramsey's for Becca, one new client: The Guiro's for Jerry (6) and his little sister Christine (3) on Monday, then finally Kristy's mother for Karen, Andrew, and Emily Michelle on Friday (next week). Mary Anne looked through the schedule once more, "Wow, you guys, we're fully booked"  
  
"Lot's more business," Claud's eyes gleamed.  
  
"More money," Stacey bounced, Stacey's a really good treasurer she loves numbers, and money and hates to give it (the money) away.  
  
We all giggled.  
  
"Knock, knock,"  
  
"Come in," Claud sounded,  
  
"Claudia, there is a boy, named Bart Taylor, he is coming to pick up Shannon, apparently she was supposed to call him at 5:30PM and well, it's already 5:45PM." Janine glanced at all of us.  
  
"WOW, thanks Janine, here go to my bathroom and change Shannon," She handed me my clothes and I jumped into the bathroom.  
  
As I came out, Claud, Abby, Kristy, Dawn, and Bart gawped at me,  
  
"Hi you guys, thanks again Claud," I gave her a hug, and waved at Kristy, Dawn, and Abby. "Let's go?"  
  
"Sure," Bart smiled at me,  
  
This was going to be a fun night, but even then, I could feel Kristy's eyes melting my head.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stay tuned for Chap. 4, coming to a fan fiction near you, lol. Had too much coffee tonight, well, I will update soon. No flames, and remember constructive criticism is always welcomed. Review if you liked it, review if you hated it, and review if you think it's just plain weird. Oh, and I'm going to post another story soon, won't say anything about it yet, just look out for it!! 


End file.
